


Sleepy Movie Night

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo forces Izaya to watch a movie with him, but the day was long and they're both pretty tired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Movie Night

Shizuo was the one who wanted to watch this damn movie. Izaya had had absolutely no interest in it whatsoever. It was a pointless action movie with an unnecessary romantic subplot and even just the base concept was fairly cheesy, honestly. But it’s one of Kasuka’s new movies, so of course they just had to watch it.

And Izaya had relented, because Shizuo made the popcorn and got blankets ready and how could Izaya say no to such a comfy looking spot?

So they had cuddled up on the couch after a long day to enjoy each other’s warmth. Shizuo had started the movie with enthusiasm, excited to see his brother onscreen, his arm thrown over Izaya’s shoulder. The first hour or so was fine. Izaya ate his popcorn quietly and kept from making too many remarks about the cheesiness of the plot and the ridiculousness of the shoes (Both men and women were wearing heels. How does that make sense when they’re running everywhere?). It's at the beginning of the second hour, around the halfway point, that it starts happening.

Shizuo’s head would tilt to the side, leaning against Izaya’s. He doesn’t think much of it at first, figuring Shizuo is just leaning against him. But then Shizuo starts jerking his head up again every so often, as if surprised. After the fifth time, Izaya frowns and looks over at the blond. His eyes are heavy and despite being trained on the tv, they’re obviously unfocused. Izaya sighs.

Shizuo has started falling asleep.

Now, every time Shizuo’s head leans against him, Izaya lightly shakes Shizuo’s shoulder and reminds him that the movie is still on and he was the one who wanted to watch it so he needs to stay awake. Shizuo nods and goes back to watching the movie. But not 5 minutes later, Shizuo’s head slowly leans over to rest on Izaya’s shoulder. Izaya keeps at it for a good half hour, but he finally has to give up. It’s just not worth it.

Instead, he wraps the blanket more tightly around them and readjusts a bit. He moves so he’s laying down across the couch with Shizuo laying on top of him, his blond head on Izaya’s chest. Izaya runs his fingers through Shizuo’s hair, feeling more relaxed and warm than he has in quite a while, just watching Shizuo sleep like this. Shizuo always seems so peaceful when asleep. When all the residue anger and self hatred is eased off his face to be replaced by something softer and kinder. Izaya can’t help but think that it’s a break Shizuo deserves. It’s an image he can never get enough of, that warms him in a way he isn’t really used to, but one that he wants to cherish and hold on to for as long as he can.

By the time the credits start rolling, Izaya’s eyes have long closed, Shizuo’s warmth and steady breathing having lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The two are having a movie marathon, and Shizuo keeps falling asleep on Izaya, who keeps nudging him awake. Finally, Izaya just gives up and lets Shizuo sleep on him, and pulls up a blanket around them both. Later falls asleep himself. (via anon)
> 
> Another wonderful prompt from the renaishizaya event!! So many of these prompts are just so adorable, I have to write them. I probably would never write fluff otherwise, so that's a good thing, haha


End file.
